The present invention relates to a pillow, and more particularly to a pillow having supporting surfaces formed from a plurality of round bars that are in rotary contact with a user""s head supported thereon.
According to our body structure, an angle about 5 degrees is contained between our face and a vertical axis of our body when we stand in an upright position. It would be very comfortable if our neck were in the same 5-degree angular position relative to our body when we are lying on our back. Therefore, there are general three important factors to be considered when designing a pillow: height, hardness, and resilience. The suitable height for pillow varies from user to user. Physiologically speaking, a pillow is preferably 8 to 15 cm in height. The pillow must have a proper hardness. A pillow that is too hard provides only a small contact area with the user""s head and has poor supporting effect. On the other hand, a pillow that is too soft tends to sink easily and has adverse influence on the user""s blood circulation to result in a paralyzed head. As a matter of fact, a pillow needs only a small extent of resilience to avoid fatigued and impaired neck muscles.
In brief, it is necessary to develop a pillow having material and structure best suitable for a user to rest his head thereon to obtain good sleep quality.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a pillow that has air-pervious supporting surfaces formed from rotatable members to interact with a user""s head supported thereon.
To achieve the above object, the pillow of the present invention mainly includes two side frames, at least one crosspiece firmly engaged at two outer ends with locating holes provided at two opposite inner sides of the two side frames, and a plurality of round bars extended between the two side frames with respective outer ends rotatably inserted into insertion holes correspondingly spaced along outer edges of the two opposite inner sides of the side frames. With a predetermined clearance existed between any two adjacent insertion holes, the round bars inserted thereinto are adapted to form rotatable and air-pervious supporting surfaces on the pillow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pillow that produces suitable resilience to provide proper elastic support to the user""s head and has a pharmacological action to help the user to sleep well. To achieve this object, the side frames, the cross pieces, and the round bars of pillow of the present invention all are made of green sandalwood material that has high density and hardness and constantly diffuses a sweet smell beneficial to human health.